A living hell
by Thin-K
Summary: Tala thinking about life in the Abbey. Hints TalaBryan. Not really drama, it's more a 'sad' story.
1. Default Chapter

Well, here I am again…

The writing microbe has bitten me I guess.

Anyway, here is another little one-shot. A Tala/Bryan this time.

Enjoy!!!!

**A living hell**

**By: K**

Darkness...

Loneliness...

Pain...

You can find it in alphabetic order in a dictionary. But for the kids in the Abbey, for us, it is our daily life.

Hell. If you search it in a dictionary, you'll find a definition of half a page.

Actually, you can just replace it by: Abbey. It's just the same. We live in hell, a real hell on earth.

A place where you wouldn't send a person to. Even not your worst enemy. (Except for Boris and Voltaire perhaps.)

---------

5 AM. It's still dark outside.

A white light wakes us. Blinds us for a minute.

Doors are with much noise pushed open.

Shouting voices.

Anger. Pain.

I moan. My body is still recovering from the punishment of yesterday. It doesn't want to get up. It wants rest.

A hand pulls me roughly up.

My legs give away. No power in them to carry me...

My eyes close again.

A feet connects with my stomach.

Eyes shooting open.

A mouth gasping for air.

My hands trying to stabilise me.

Laughing.

Pain.

Fog in my head.

Another kick. On my back this time.

I fall flat on the floor. My head connecting hard with it.

Black. No pain.

-------

Gentle hands, taking care of me.

A wet piece of cloth dipping my bleeding back. Re-opened wounds.

Pain coming back.

A protesting groan.

Soft whispers.

Calm. Gentle.

I look aside.

Lavender eyes meeting my ice blue ones.

A small smile on my lips.

A worried look on your face.

No, hide it! Let no-one see it!

No mercy!

Cold...

I close my eyes.

Feel new bandages cover my back.

You say something.

Can't hear it, can't understand it...

Arms encircle me.

I whisper.

You pull me close.

I smile softly again.

Yes. Let me stay here.

Safe. Wanted. Loved.

-owari-

-----

Wow, don't know where this came from...

Seems that studying for those damned exams give me quiet some inspiration... : )

Please, tell me what ya think of it... : )

See you next time

Hugs K


	2. Chapter 2

K: Well, I actually didn't plan on continuing this fic, but because a couple of people kindly asked me to write a second chapter for this one, I thought I'd do so… Yes, I know it took a long time to write this, but I honestly didn't have any inspiration 'till now…

So, Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to tell me what you think of it, 'cause I really appreciate your opinion… And I just found out that between 50 and150 people read my stories, but 12 reviews is the most I get... Poor me... Make my day and review if you have read...

**Chapter 2**

My eyes flutter open.

A body against me.

Your warmth encircles me.

Your arms embrace me.

You stayed.

Kept me safe. Wanted. Loved.

I gently turn myself around. Trying not to wake you.

My orbs take in your beautiful face. Asleep. Without the mask. You look quite innocent. But I know that once your eyes open, and we're not alone anymore, you'll be cold again, uncaring.

No worry anymore. No love. Nothing.

You may not say it, but you love me. You made that clear last night. When you took care of me. You make it clear now. By still holding me protectively against you.

I close my eyes again and sigh softly. This can't last forever. Soon you will wake up and leave my room. After all, the guards and Boris can't find you here.

This happened before. I kept it far away in my memory, but I remember now…

Four years ago I was also badly hurt. Lying unconscious in my cell. And it was also you who took care of these wounds. Who sat with me in his arms 'till I was okay.

And when morning came, you just left. Without a word, without a glance.

Will you do that again? Pretend that it has never happened?

Please, don't do that Bryan… Don't leave again without a word. Don't just leave me like this…

I feel you stir and I hold my breath.

Hoping against knowing that you will stay.

But that is impossible. You can't stay. It would only result in getting us both hurt.

Just, don't leave as if nothing happened. Not again.

I feel you place a feather light kiss on my forehead.

My eyes shoot open and I look right in your lavender orbs.

You're smiling. A gentle smile. For me alone to see.

Heaven, if you only knew how much I love you.

Soft whispered words. Worried voice.

If I'm alright…?

I nod. Off course. Ain't I always?

A soft shake of your head. Not really believing me, but you know better than to argue with me.

You sit up. Ready to leave for your own cell.

I look up at you when you reach the door.

Turning your head to face me, you smile.

You say something without using your voice.

You leave, and I smile. A true smile.

/ I love you. /

Why didn't you tell me earlier?

But then again. That is you.

I sigh and curl up. Holding myself. Trying to feel your arms around my waist again.

Trying to feel as save, wanted and loved as just a couple of minutes ago…

owari

K: So, hope you all liked it, and you know, leave me a note to tell me if you liked it or not…


End file.
